Tu tambien estabas loco, antes
by Cy Lenth
Summary: Lo que no te mata te vuelve insensible. Sherlock Holmes debe decidir quién es más importante para él, John Watson o James Moriarty. Esto antes de que ambos colisionen y se destruyan entre sí. Debe lograr conciliar ambos deseos o lo perderá todo. AU kidlock/Teenlock/ . Sheriarty/Johnlock/ Ligero MorMor/Johniarty.
1. Prologo ilógico

**¡Hola personas bonitas! Soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fic en la vida, sinceramente no sé qué esperar de esto, pero me anima mucho compartirlo con ustedes :D Quiero agradecer a todos los que me aconsejaron y me guiaron para poder colgar esta historia por aquí.**

**Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y esto está basado en la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. Y el único objetivo de esta historia es entretener y agradar a quien lo lea.**

**Tengo varios capítulos revueltos de esto, parece un viaje inestable a través del tiempo (Kidlock, Teenlock Slash...)**

**Comienza con un punto importante cerca del final ****_y el capítulo I es el verdadero inicio._**

**Pues nada, espero lo disfruten y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia se los agradeceré muchísimo.**

* * *

Prologo.

**_Necesidad de destrucción_****.**

_(PDV James Moriarty)_

NatWest Tower 11:45 pm

Todo está envuelto por el fuego. Ahora solo queda terminar con mi último objetivo.

Es una misión desesperada sin regreso, me he mantenido con vida estos últimos años solo para cumplir este cometido.

Todo está bien, desde que era un niño supe que terminaría así.

—**_James_**— Escucho su voz profunda detrás de mí, llamándome — ¿**_James?_**

Claro. Todo está en orden, excepto ese cabo suelto; Sherlock Holmes.

Sabía que tarde o temprano sería mi perdición o mi salvación, lo más probable es que sea la primera opción.

Es el único que importa, lo único en mi vida que tiene sentido.

"El único" que podría detenerme en mis tendencias suicidas.

—**_James ¡no!, espera… no tienes que hacer esto._**- Está asustado, suena aterrorizado.

—**Lárgate de aquí, Sherlock Holmes.**- le grito con frustración buscándolo a través del humo.

Sherlock está en las escaleras mirándome con ansiedad, abre los labios para decirme algo, pero los cierra de golpe.

Se acerca a mí, me mira como si hubieran pasado varios años sin verme, parece que no puede reconocerme.

— **¿A qué viniste?**— le interrogué en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sus pupilas tiemblan con temor, está muy pálido, más de lo normal.

Tiene tan solo diecisiete años pero su semblante tiene la expresión amarga de alguien más viejo, ha cambiado tanto desde que lo conocí.

"**_No puedo dejar que mates a ese hombre_**" Murmura con determinación "**_Tú no eres un asesino, no importa lo que digan los demás, no lo eres…"_**

No puedo impedirme sonreír.

Me causa ternura, me oprime el estómago notar lo preocupado que esta.

—**Oh Sherlock** - Me acerco a él con cautela entre las vigas de madera - **Sé que eres un genio querido, pero tú no me conoces en lo absoluto. **

Observa mi rostro con ojos desolados, traslucidos y afligidos.

Y como siempre, es visible para mí lo magnífico que es, lo mucho que me pertenece, lo tanto que me importa.

Es muy tarde para retirarme, no hay vuelta atrás.

Se aproxima con voluntad y no pierde de vista la pistola que sostengo en la mano con vacilación.

Respira agitadamente. Avanza con sigilo hasta llegar a mí. Sin previo aviso se arroja sobre mí con suavidad. Abrazándome. Siento su respiración en el cuello, su cuerpo tirita entre mis brazos, ¿llora?

Odio hacerlo llorar y constantemente lo logro.

— **Perdona Sherlock**- musito mientras rompo el abrazo. —**Tienes que irte**—

No me suelta, se aferra más a mi cuerpo, como si eso nos fuera a tele-transportar por el espacio y el tiempo, como si eso pudiera llevarnos de nuevo a esos días en que éramos niños y todo parecía más sencillo. Regresar y evitar que me convierta en lo que soy ahora.

Imagino que tratara de llevarme con él, tratara de repararme, de deducir que fue lo que hicimos mal.

Pero no, Sherlock Holmes jamás es tan predecible…

—**_No, no voy a irme, si tienes que matar a ese hombre, pues bien, lo mataremos los dos._**- Susurra apretando los dedos alrededor de mí cintura.

Suelto una carcajada sin querer, es que es tan dulce, no logro entender como sobrevivo a su existencia.

Es increíble que después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar continúe tan fiel a mí.

—**Imposible amor, esto no puedes hacerlo conmigo, esto no…** — Digo y le acaricio la mejilla, esta fría a pesar del sofocante calor que nos rodea, él es así, siempre diferente a todo lo que le envuelve.

Por eso me pregunto siempre si es real, si no será parte de mi demencia.

Un día hace muchos años, me prometí que jamás lo lastimaría, aún si tuviera que destruir al mundo, a él no. A él no, nunca.

Tengo que hacerlo, salvarlo de todos los monstruos de este mundo.

Consciente de que el único monstruo en su mundo soy yo.

—**_Jim… por favor, solo déjalo_**- Sherlock no deja de aferrarse a mi camisa.

Me tiene sitiado, asediado a nivel mental, físicamente podría alejarlo de mí, pero no deseo apartarlo, nunca, aunque me esté quemando su tacto, no quiero apartarlo.

No sé lo que siento por él. Lo odio, creo.

Quisiera eliminarlo de mi sistema, desconocer su existencia, jamás haberme cruzado con él hace diez años para no caer en el absurdo juego del enamoramiento.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta, este maldito me desbarata completo con un solo gesto.

—**Sabes que no puedo**—Cierro los ojos con fuerza —**Suéltame** — Lo aparto de mí con brusquedad. No se aleja.

No se aleja, jamás se aleja.

Y entonces lo veo, el hombre que vine a destruir esta noche, está parado a varios metros entre las llamas, pero es más rápido que yo, está apuntando una de nueve milímetros en dirección a nosotros.

Sherlock está de espaldas a él, no puede verlo.

Dos segundos, una detonación, dos detonaciones.

¿Fallo? No. Dio en el blanco.

No quise arrojar a Sherlock por las escaleras, pero fue lo único que pude hacer para que las balas no lo alcanzaran.

Siento la sangre caliente corriendo sobre mi piel. Las piernas me fallan.

Ese hombre que esta frente a mí siempre es más rápido y más fuerte que yo.

Él, me destruyo completamente, no podía si no hacer lo mismo con él.

Todo lo que me sostiene es la necesidad de destruir, destruirlo a él, destruirme a mí. **_Destruir._**

Dolor, sé que tengo que sentir dolor, pero no siento nada, diecisiete años de mi vida y lo único que nunca me ha abandonado es el dolor,

Pero… ¿Qué se siente no sentir nada? Nada supongo. Así se siente…

Está más cerca, sus pasos son largos y cuidadosos.

Me apunta directo a la cabeza, escucho gritar a Sherlock desde abajo.

No entiendo lo que dice. Ahora no importa. Acabó de entregar mi alma al diablo.

Lo miro directo a los ojos con un solo aviso en mis pupilas "Muerte"

Si ese bastardo iba matarme quería asegurarme de que nos toparíamos de nuevo en el infierno.

—Nunca aprendes Jimmy, tendré que matarte después de todo.- me dice con voz ahogada, arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente, sus ojos fríos están fijos en mí. Ya no le tengo miedo, ya no tengo miedo.

—**Hazlo, vamos, solo hazlo… y por tu propio bien, no falles.**- Balbucee acercándome al cañón de la pistola.

Un disparo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Ningún tiro para mí.

Vi desplomarse al hombre frente a mis ojos, le eche un vistazo, sus heridas no parecían mortales.

Alguien se acercó con pasos firmes hacia nosotros.

—_No te levantes, hijo de puta_.- Esa conocida voz y los ojos verdes que me miraron fijamente entre el humo. Sebastián Moran está ahí, no solo ahora. Siempre está ahí.

—_Jim_ – Sebastián se acerca a mi corriendo- _¿estás bien?_- Me pregunta desesperado percibiendo la herida en mi abdomen, puedo ver su cara, parece que se le está acabando el mundo.

—**Estoy bien, saca a Holmes de aquí.** -Le digo con seguridad, pero la voz me sale lastimosa sin querer.

—_ ¡No!_- Contesta y contiene las lágrimas.

Está furioso, creo que está furioso conmigo porque voy a morirme y porque soy un estúpido, siempre he sido un estúpido, desde que nos conocimos no le he traído más que problemas.

—**Hazlo. Sácalo de aquí, ahora** - La boca me sabe a sangre.- **Te juro que si no lo sacas de aquí te matare** - Cada vez se me hace más difícil respirar, me estoy quedando dormido.

_—NO_- Me abofetea en el rostro y hace presión en la herida— _No te mueras bastardo hijo de puta..._— Sigue golpeándome y gritándome pero ya no entiendo lo que dice.

Solo puedo reírme. Está llorando, completamente preocupado.

—**Ve por Sherlock, ¡estúpido! Si sigues respirando humo te desmayaras. Todos moriremos** — Le digo apartando su mano de mi rostro. —**Además, Golpeas como una niña Seb…**

Me sonríe. Me suelta.

Me alcanza un extraño frío en el cuerpo cuando me despega de él.

Regresa, escucho sus pasos, pone el cuerpo de Sherlock a un lado mío.

Lo miro para examinar si se hizo daño con la caída, parece que no.

El muy torpe se desmayó, pero es muy delgado, Moran puede cargarlo fácilmente.

—_Puedo con los dos_ —Dice, más como autoconvencimiento que como conversación.

Lo detengo cuando me toma del brazo para cargarme.

—**No, en definitiva no puedes con los dos **— digo con un hilo de voz, mi camisa está totalmente humedecida con sangre, siento como se clavan de a poco las balas en mis entrañas.

—_Entonces te llevare a ti._ — Me dice con determinación, sé que lo dice en serio.

—**No voy a ningún lado sin Sherlock y aún no finalizo mi trabajo aquí**- Yo también hablo en serio y él igualmente lo sabe.

Se levanta y patea al hombre al que disparo y que sigue con vida pero respira con dificultad.

¿Por qué lo golpea? Sencillo, porque tiene problemas para manejar la ira y no puede (o no quiere) golpearme a mí.

—_Te vas a morir si te dejo aquí infeliz..._ — Apenas entiendo lo que dice, seguro está maldiciéndome, es su manera de mostrar afecto,

—**Lo sé **—pronuncio apenas respirando —**Lárgate**—

Sherlock se mueve, empieza a recuperar el conocimiento.

—**_ ¡JAMES!_**- Mira fijamente la herida en mi costado, le causa pánico.

Jamás será detective si no puede ver un poco (o un montón) de sangre. — **_James _**— Su voz se quiebra, quiere levantarse pero está muy débil.

Toda la escena es tan trágica que me da un poco de gracia.

—_Suéltale_—escucho a Sebastián gritarle y tratar de apartarlo de mí. — _¡Suéltale Holmes, está perdiendo mucha sangre!_

Empiezo a sentirme muy cansado. Sebastián se acerca a mí y se apoya a un lado mío.

—_No te mueras idiota_— Dice en un murmullo—_Voy a volver por ti, terminaremos el trabajo. No te mueras, espérame ¿me entiendes? Hazlo, espérame_

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, me hace sonreír.

Quiero decirle que se vaya al demonio y que nadie puede darme órdenes, pero siento que me alejo de mí mismo, solo puedo asentir.

Sebastián levanta a Sherlock y lo acomoda entre sus brazos.

Sherlock está lloroso y enclenque, parece que va a desarmarse en cualquier momento.

-**_No, ¡no! mierda!, saca a James de aquí, yo estaré bien_**.- lo escucho gritar, trata de zafarse, pero Morán es muy fuerte, no puede lograrlo.

-_Cierra la boca mocoso idiota_- escucho que le dice Morán escaleras abajo.

Me levanto con mucho esfuerzo, los veo, Sebastián gira para verme, me sonríe con complicidad y algo más que no sé qué es.

Luego veo a Sherlock, cuanto desconsuelo hay en sus ojos.

Todo viene a mi cabeza, las noches enteras que pasamos discutiendo sobre cosas que nadie más entendía.

El desasosiego en su mirada cuando me veía llegar con cicatrices nuevas o algún hueso roto.

El violín, su maldito violín que me ponía a dormir incluso cuando sentía que ya no podía ni respirar.

Sus ojos fijos en mí y el tiempo se interrumpe, los segundos se detienen.

-**Te quiero**- Digo sin producir sonido alguno con mi boca, él me entiende, el entiende más que yo mismo.

Me doy asco, pero tal vez sea la última vez que lo vea, tenía que decírselo.

-**_Te quiero_**- Responde y sus ojos grises me quieren matar, el humo no me deja verlo con la claridad que quisiera.

Me trae a la realidad la fuerte y fría mirada de Sebastián sobre mí.

Lo observo, no puedo entender que significa esa mirada, mis ojos se están cerrando, debo mantenerlos abiertos.

Regreso a la triste realidad y se han ido.

Algo que se destroza en mi interior, me siento solo.

¿Moriré? ¿Es que acaso moriré?

**No.**

* * *

London Bridge Hospital 3:50 am

Le dolía mucho el brazo y sentía arder su interior cada vez que buscaba oxígeno a través de su garganta.

El lugar donde se encontraba apestaba a desinfectante industrial.

Un hospital, eso era un hospital, por la calefacción y las sabanas nuevas podía apostar a que era un hospital privado en alguna parte de Londres.

Percibió un aroma, cedro con toques de hierbabuena. Alguien en esa habitación es Mycroft.

Alguien más, pasos ligeros, nerviosos, complexión delgada, ese no es Mycroft. Aroma a musgo, cítricos, John Watson.

¿Qué hacía ahí? De pronto en un segundo recordó los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior.

James Moriarty. Alguien le disparo. Estaba muriendo. Le dijo que lo quería antes de desvanecerse entre el humo.

Sherlock se levantó con rapidez y abrió los ojos de golpe inhalando apresuradamente.

—**_Dónde… ¡¿dónde está James?!_**- preguntó, a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno no pudieron escucharle con claridad en la sala.

John se dirigió hacia él, mirándolo con inquietud, tenía claros signos de no haber dormido nada en mucho tiempo. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y su ropa hecha un lio.

Con delicadeza le retiro la mascarilla para que pudiera hablar.

— **Sherlock… ¿estás bien?**- musito mirando su cara aterrorizada.

—**_ No, yo… James, James Moriarty, ¿dónde está?_**- Le tiembla la voz.

— Debí saberlo, James inicio el incendio...- dijo Microft con sobriedad caminando hacia su hermano menor.- Lo siento Sherlock, al parecer logro huir, el edificio se vino abajo con el incendio.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con desconcierto reflejando el caos que ahora reinaba en sus pensamientos.

— **_No, no entienden… ¡estaba muriendo!_** – Fue bajando el volumen de su voz- **_Yo lo deje morir… ¿no?, lo deje morir…otra vez_**.

— **¿Qué dices?**- John lo miraba muy sorprendido – ¿**Otra vez?**

Sherlock estaba frenético tratando de levantarse de la cama mientras Mycroft lo retenía ahí. Varias lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos desesperados.

—**_Moran. Sebastián Morán, él me saco de allí… ¿dónde está?_**

—Espera, Sherlock, Shh tranquilízate, tienes taquicardia…- soltó Microft empujándolo hacia la cama con suavidad.

—**Sherlock… nosotros no, Morán no estaba ahí cuando llegamos y los bomberos no encontraron ningún cuerpo en el edificio, pero por el fuego es difícil saber- **John se veía claramente afectado por la situación.

Sherlock se recostó y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, las lágrimas aparecieron sin querer, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

John le dirigía una mirada inquisidora considerando la situación; James Moriarty incendio el NatWest Tower, James Moriarty y Sherlock no eran amigos, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? De pronto como si algo se hubiera iluminado en su cerebro, todo vino a él y lo comprendió.

Mycroft lo miro de reojo y se tensó.

John se llevó las manos al rostro –**No, no, no…! No es cierto!**- Dijo con voz sofocada, miro a Sherlock y este le devolvió la mirada.

Había descubierto todo por fin, los celos, las preguntas sin responder, todos los enigmas alrededor de ellos.

El misterioso secreto de Sherlock Holmes no era otro que James Moriarty.

— **_Es cierto, es cierto John, lo siento._**- Sherlock sabía que John descubriría todo en algún momento, y entonces no importó, no busco darle explicaciones o negarlo. Solo bajo la mirada con pesadumbre.

— **James Moriarty...él fue… todo el tiempo fue el, ¿no es así?**- Preguntó John con los ojos clavados en Sherlock, buscando la mentira en alguna parte –**Y tu… Mycroft, ¿lo sabias todo…?**

Mycroft retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, John se veía mal, enloquecido, parecía que lo golpearía.

—Sí, pero...no era conveniente que tu... yo creí…

—**Dios, no puedo creerlo, yo... yo…- **Sus ojos se perdierony no pudo decir nada más, tomo su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala del hospital, prácticamente corriendo, sin disculparse con nadie.

Cuando estuvo varias cuadras lejos, estampo un puño potentemente en una vitrina de la parada de autobús, los vidrios se encajaron entre sus dedos, pero no podía prestarle atención a eso, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era mucho más profundo y amargo.

Todo estaba claro ahora, el último año que paso con Sherlock, todo.

Tomo su celular con manos temblorosas.

-**¿Hola?... ¿General Wesley? Soy John Watson… si, cambie de opinión**- Se recargo en la pared y resbalo hasta llegar al suelo- **Si, iré, de acuerdo, estaré ahí.**

Había tomado una decisión precipitada que tal vez lo llevaría a la muerte.

* * *

**Y ese fue el revoltoso y un poco ilógico prologo D: como _ya decía el verdadero inicio viene con el capítulo I _:S espero poder colgarlo pronto. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Tú eres mi mejor distracción

**Hello! ¿Are you ready for the story? ****Ja :) **

**¿Qué tal? Bienvenidas sean personas apuestas que vienen a visitar el capítulo I de esta historia en progreso, en el capítulo/ prologo anterior ya había comentado que es mi primer fic y soy nueva en esto, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y visitar, los animo a que me comenten cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea, esta historia pierde el sentido sin eso. :´) **

**Bueno suficiente preámbulo, los dejo con un Kidlock que da comienzo a esta locura de fanfic.**

**Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes aquí no me pertenecen, los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y esto está basado en la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. Y el único objetivo de esta historia es entretener y agradar a quien lo lea.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. "La mejor distracción"**

J_ames es un nombre aburrido y ordinario._

Encantadora y muy hermosa era Elizabeth Holmes, descendiente de una estirpe de artistas franceses, estaba casada con William Holmes, hacendado ingles con talento especial en los negocios, ambos tuvieron tres hijos. El mayor, Sherrinford siempre estaba de viaje con su padre casi nunca pasaba tiempo con sus hermanos pequeños, Mycroft era un joven muy brillante que adoraba la comodidad, el lujo y la buena comida.

El más joven _William Sherlock Holmes_ siempre fue el más inquieto de todos, curioso y sensible, el más parecido a Elizabeth.

Poseía un gusto especial por el arte y la ciencia más que por los negocios, también era muy parecido a su madre físicamente, pálido, cabello negro rizado, con rasgos felinos, ojos grises traslucidos, delgado y de movimientos agiles.

A su padre le parecía un niño gracioso pues de sus tres hijos era el que más hablaba, muy maduro para su edad, listo y perspicaz.

Sherlock había sido expulsado de dos colegios antes de cumplir los siete años, pero él no tenía problemas,** él** era el problema.

Su padre no permitía que nadie cohibiera a sus hijos, si Sherlock debía hacer algún comentario respecto a algo iba a hacerlo, era natural en él y su familia lo respetaba.

Su madre vivía un poco intranquila por su hijo menor ya que no se ajustaba al mundo, no tenía ningún amigo, se la pasaba leyendo, tocando el violín, retirado de la vida social.

* * *

Debido a su posición económica la familia Holmes tenía el compromiso social de hacer eventos y reuniones donde siempre estaban presentes grandes personalidades de Gran Bretaña, inclusive en algunas ocasiones estaban presentes miembros de la familia real.

Era una tarde nublada de viernes, todos iban y venían por los grandes pasillos de la mansión Holmes preparando la decoración y el banquete de esa noche.

— **_Madre ¿podría quedarme en el ático a terminar un experimento?_**- Pregunta el pequeño Sherlock de apenas siete años con expresión muy seria — **_No haré ruido._**

— _No William, ya conversamos sobre eso, van tres reuniones seguidas en las que te has ausentado, sé que te aburres pero necesitas estar presente _- Su madre tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila —_Además a tu prima Lorianne apenas le están saliendo las cejas por la explosión que causaste en navidad._

Sherlock ahogo una risa burlona apretando los labios. Su madre lo miro con suspicacia pero igual sonreía.

— **_La explosión en navidad fue un accidente, intentaba hacer fuegos artificiales, Lori tuvo la culpa, siempre ataca mi espacio personal y toca mis experimentos sin mi consentimiento._** — Sherlock hablaba tan aprisa que las personas apenas entendían lo que decía, no obstante su madre lo entendía a la perfección— **_Y… no me llames William, me llamo Sherlock, odio las corbatas, siento que me ahogo, estoy enfermo... creo que podría morir._**

— _Eres un ingenuo si crees que caeré en tus trampas, eso déjaselo a tu padre, y si no dejas de moverte llamare a Mycroft para que te haga el nudo de la corbata._

Sherlock frunció las cejas y torció la boca en un puchero, era en esos momentos que su madre recordaba que era solo un niño.

— _No me hagas gestos jovencito, te quitare la corbata después de las fotos, lo prometo_-

— **_No quiero ir, tengo tanto que hacer_**.- Sherlock se rasco la cabeza y se removió incomodo en el nuevo traje hecho a la medida que acababa de acomodarle su madre.

— _No dudo que tengas muchos compromisos, colega, pero tal vez te hagas de algún amigo esta vez— _Su madre suspiro con alivio —_Ya estás listo-_

— **_Seguro que no haré ningún amigo, solo habrá un montón de niños bobos que no saben hablar con propiedad, no conocen la tabla periódica y no les interesa representar obras clásicas como juego..._**

Su madre soltó una carcajada —_Hijo, no cabe duda de que eres una persona muy exclusiva, en lugar de pedirte que hagas amigos debería pedirte que no dejes que te golpeen demasiado_- Le acaricio el cabello. — _Estás muy apuesto William._

—**_ ¿Y eso que importa? Odio esta corbata, parezco un tonto_**- Jalo varias veces de la corbata hasta que su madre le tomo la mano para que dejara de hacerlo.

—_Eres tan dramático William, te quiero listo para bajar en cualquier momento– _Lo miro con advertencia_ – Y escucha… no trates de abrir la puerta del ático, traigo la única llave encima, si intentas robármela otra vez te encerrare en la biblioteca como en la otra ocasión, ¿entendido?_

Sherlock la mira solemnemente y agacha la cabeza.

—**_Entendido._**

Elizabeth no hace más que sonreír y salir de la habitación.

Sherlock se propuso leer en su cuarto antes de que la fiesta de comienzo.

Y mientras, no deja de reñir en un combate a muerte con la corbata que trae en el cuello, a pesar de su capacidad jamás pudo deshacer el nudo que su madre hacía en su cuello y mucho menos el nudo que hacia Mycroft.

Escuchó el timbre repetidas veces, música suave y tintineo de copas y vasos.

Había comenzado ya.

Antes de bajar al salón principal respiró profundo varias veces como si estuviera a punto de arrojarse a un estanque muy hondo.

Observo con cuidado el salón y la disposición de los invitados, si lograba colocarse en un punto ciego no tendría que llevar a cabo tantos diálogos insulsos con gente desconocida para él.

Todo parecía igual que siempre, personas muy elegantes sonriendo las unas a las otras, hablando de hechos internacionales y economía.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba de espaldas a la entrada principal y no hizo más que observar un largo rato.

—_ Joven Sherlock_ - Un hombre alto de traje azul marino se acercó a él con una sonrisa- _¡Pero cuanto ha crecido!_-

Tenía canas, sus movimientos eran enérgicos y fuertes, le tendió la mano para saludarlo, Sherlock le echo un vistazo breve sin ocultar el fastidio que le causaba su presencia.

— **_Señor Townsend. No entiendo el sobresalto que causa la variación de mi estatura en las personas, tengo un promedio normal de incremento en mi altura y desarrollo físico de acuerdo con mi edad, no es gran cosa_**- contestó y le tendió la mano apáticamente al hombre

El hombre hizo un gesto de disgusto casi imperceptible. No era un tipo millonario cualquiera, era el principal contendiente de su padre en situaciones de negocios, Harold Townsend.

A Sherlock jamás le agrado ni un poco, era un hombre bellaco y sospechoso, excelente actor pero no podía ocultar su personalidad real frente a la astuta familia Holmes.

Cada reunión llevaba una mujer diferente, había estado casado dos veces y una de sus esposas había muerto clandestinamente.

Un detalle muy especial que tenía Sherlock era su destreza deductiva, antes de que Harold Townsend le tendiera la mano pudo apreciar una mancha casi imaginaria de sangre en el anillo de plata que relucía en su mano derecha.

— _Quiero presentarle a mi prometida Joven Holmes, Georgina Moriarty._

Detrás de él aparece una mujer castaña, muy delgada. Tiene una expresión de vanidad muy elaborada y ensayada.

A Sherlock no le toma más de tres segundos saber que es viuda reciente y tiene un hijo de su fallecido esposo, un varón entre los cinco y los diez años.

**_Los eventos de alta alcurnia no son habituales para ella, esta incomoda, el vestido que trae puesto no es de su talla, regalo de su prometido, alguien lo uso antes que ella, claro, la esposa muerta de Harold, no le gusta desperdiciar nada._**

— Encantada Señor Holmes, es usted el anfitrión de esta hermosa fiesta ¿no es así?- Georgina Moriarty le extiende la mano con suavidad para saludarlo, su acento es exageradamente inglés.

— **_Señora Moriarty_**—Sherlock la saludo con gracia —**_En realidad no soy el anfitrión, esa es mi madre._**

— _Oh ya veo, disculpe, una aclaración señor Holmes, es SEÑORITA Moriarty_- contestó Georgina con fenomenal amabilidad y una sonrisa extraña.

Sherlock sonrió con burla pero antes de poder comentar nada apareció un chico detrás de Georgina. Su postura era austera.

Sus ojos eran de color ámbar con un ligero tono verdoso, tenía el cabello corto muy lacio y tez blanca, su expresión era indiferente: Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y masticaba goma de mascar en la boca.

El chico le dirigió una mirada compleja al más joven de los Holmes, este último no supo qué hacer con la información que recibía de su contacto visual, no hizo más que seguir mirándolo, buscando, procesando el significado de esa mirada. Nada.

—_ Permítame presentarle a mi sobrino James_- soltó Georgina con voz firme- _James Moriarty, es hijo de mi hermano, vino de visita y quise traerlo para que…_

— **_NO_** — decreto Sherlock sin dejarla continuar con lo que estaba diciendo — **_ÉL NO ES SU SOBRINO, ES SU HIJO._**

Georgina abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin saber que responder

— _¡No! …él es su sobrino, se parecen mucho, lo sé… pero es hijo de su hermano..._ —Harold Townsend no perdió tiempo y trato de persuadir a Sherlock de manera amable pero estaba visiblemente alterado. —_Jimmy saluda al señor Holmes, esta es su casa, dile lo hermosa que nos ha parecido la entrada al jardín._

James miro fijamente a Sherlock sonriendo de medio lado sin dejar de masticar la goma, tenía una cortada profunda en el labio inferior. Levanto la ceja donde tenía otra cicatriz notable y se dio la media vuelta caminando decidido hacia la salida de la mansión, antes de dar dos pasos Harold Townsend lo tomó del brazo con violencia y lo jaló de nuevo a su posición anterior.

— _Disculpe a este chico maleducado señor Holmes, necesita aprender buenos modales._ — Exclamó el hombre con ira mal disfrazada.

Sherlock no perdió de vista la escena, James parecía ausente, Georgina miraba a Harold con temor, las manos le temblaban. Era obvio que Harold maltrataba a su prometida y su hijo.

—**_Señor Townsend… ¿usted cree que una golpiza modifique el comportamiento de su futuro hijo?_**— Sherlock se acercó de forma desafiante.

Los tres frente a él se tensaron de pronto

— _¿Co-cómo dice señor Holmes?... ¿está usted insinuando que he maltratado a James?_

— **_NO LO INSINUO, LO AFIRMO. James es hijo de Georgina… y Moriarty es el apellido de su fallecido esposo no su apellido de soltera, por lo tanto no es señorita, es señora. Y usted Georgina no es inglesa, aunque su difunto marido si lo era_**- Sherlock le dirigió una mirada profunda a James-**_ Y él, tiene tres costillas rotas, no a causa de una caída como seguramente dijeron al doctor, Su futuro esposo es el responsable ¿no?_**

Georgina y Harold estaban asombrados, aterrorizados y a punto de sufrir un ataque por las deducciones de Sherlock.

Harold ya había presenciado antes ese fenómeno increíble que era el hijo menor de los Holmes, podía saber si tenías perro, cual era tu trabajo, de que parte del mundo venías, si habías ido de vacaciones, pero aquello era realmente monstruoso, había descubierto todo eso en un solo vistazo.

James no se veía sorprendido, seguía con su expresión impasible pero un poco más interesada y tensa. Le pareció encantador el don que poseía Sherlock. Ambos se miraron con intensidad,

James creyó por un momento que Sherlock trataba de leer su mente, parecía estar esforzándose demasiado.

— _¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas estupideces mocoso?_- Bramó Harold en cuanto pudo articular palabra.

Harold se abalanzo sobre Sherlock tomándolo de la solapa del saco y lo sacudió con violencia.

No paso ni un segundo cuando una mano ágil lo tomo del brazo

— Suelte a mi hermano- Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock lo miraba con exhortación y apretaba su brazo con demasiada fuerza**, **Harold no lograba reaccionar ante ese repentino abordaje por parte del joven — Que espera Townsend, suéltelo…

Mycroft era la persona más refinada y sutil en cuanto a trato personal se refiere, pero en ese momento sus ojos revelaban peligro y cólera.

Townsend soltó rápidamente a Sherlock y trato de zafar él agarre de Mycroft, no lo logro.

— Ahora explíqueme ¿por qué se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermano? —inquirió Mycroft con seriedad dejando con agilidad el brazo de Harold.

— _Todo es un malentendido Señor Holmes, no ha sido intención mía faltarle el respeto a su familia._

— Estoy seguro de eso pero…sea tan amable de explicarme, esto se ve mal.

— _El señorito Holmes insinuó falsedades sobre mí y mi prometida, invenciones…_

— **_NO LO INSINUÉ, LO AFIRME_**- exclamó Sherlock con exaltación- **_No son falsedades…_**

— _Eres un mentiroso jovencito y deberías de tener más respeto por tus mayores._- exclamó Georgina con afectación y recelo.

La madre de Sherlock, Elizabeth apareció detrás de Mycroft y miro a Georgina con dureza.

— _Gracias por tu consejo Georgina, mi hijo es muchas cosas pero nunca mentiroso. Ahora les ruego que todos se disculpen para poder continuar con el brindis_ — Fijo sus ojos en su hijo Sherlock y le señaló con un gesto que debía ser el primero en disculparse.

Sherlock bufo con tedio y esbozo una risita artificial

— **_Os ruego que disculpen mi conducta, no fue la adecuada y no quise ofenderles…_**

Townsend orientó sus ojos coléricos hacia el pequeño Holmes, trato de sonreír con calma después de escuchar la disculpa engañosa.

—_ Descuide señor Holmes, no ha sido nada más que un malentendido, yo y mi prometida le ofrecemos sinceras disculpas por nuestro comportamiento. –_ Harold colocó una mueca encantadora en su cara y todas las personas alrededor volvieron a sus charlas anteriores

— _Bueno entonces los espero en el salón principal_- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo y bajo la voz para que solo su hijo mayor la escuchara— _Mycroft_ _hazme favor de acompañar a tu hermano William a la biblioteca, estaré con él en un momento_.

Mycroft asintió con propiedad y tomo del hombro a Sherlock para guiarlo a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y le indico que se sentara. Le dirigió una mirada de regaño.

— Sherly ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿no? — Mycroft se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba junto al ventanal y se froto la frente con cansancio. —Te metes en líos y afectas a Mummy…

— **_¿Qué?_** – Sherlock se levantó de la silla donde acababa de sentarse y miro a Mycroft con asombro. — **_¿Dices que yo tengo la culpa de que la gente sea tan falsa y ordinaria?_**- Exclamó Sherlock casi gritando

— No Sherlock!, no digo eso, digo que tienes que madurar y comprender que todas las personas son así…. ¡ESE ES EL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVES! No tienes que señalarlo todo el tiempo, no puedes seguir siendo tan arrogante...

Sherlock se quedó en silencio después de las palabras de su hermano.

Se jalo la corbata con fuerza y pateo el sillón con irritación.

— Basta. Vas a asfixiarte si haces eso- señalo Mycroft viendo el arrebato de su hermano pequeño. S

Se levantó con calma hasta llegar a Sherlock y lo tomo del brazo.

— Suficiente Sherly… vamos, cálmate.

— **_Suéltame Mycroft, se que crees que soy un fenómeno, ¡como todos los demás!_**- Le grito empujándolo.

Mycroft lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo con impulso, su hermano pequeño se echó a llorar y lo abrazo también.

— Deja de llorar, si mummy se entera que te hice llorar, va a asesinarme- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.- Lamento haberte dicho eso pero es la verdad, eres un genio… eres un genio y no quiero que te lastimen por eso.

El más joven se separó de Mycroft hipando con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Noto un rastro de azúcar en los labios de su hermano.

— **_Creí que habías dicho que no volverías a comer bollos dulces en las fiestas…_**

— Y yo creí que ya habías comprendido que debes cerrar la boca cuando te conviene.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y empezaron a reír con ganas.

Elizabeth entró en silencio a la biblioteca y vio a sus dos hijos riéndose despreocupadamente.

Se le oprimió el corazón cuando el mayor le revolvió el cabello a Sherlock y deposito un beso en su frente.

Sonrió con ternura cuando ambos la miraron. Mycroft se acomodó el traje y le hizo un gesto de disculpa a su madre.

— Los dejare conversar a solas. Estaré en el salón principal. – Dijo y salió con discreción de la biblioteca dejando a su hermano pequeño y su madre dentro.

Sherlock espero que su madre dijera algo pero solo se quedó observándolo pensativa.

— **_Lo siento madre, no quise…_**

— _No_ —Lo interrumpió —_No te disculpes por ser como eres William, nunca lo hagas._

—**_Pero tus invitados..._**

— _Eso es asunto mío y no te concierne a ti el hacer feliz a gente que no tiene nada que ver contigo, te pedí que te disculparas con ellos porque sé que a tu padre le importa tener una buena relación con él, yo me disculpo contigo por obligarte a hacer eso. Espero que entiendas mis razones._

— **_M…Madre_**.- Sherlock la miro sorprendido— **_Claro que entiendo, y se en_** **_el dilema en el que te metí por mi comportamiento, tratare de ser más consciente._**

— _Estoy orgullosa de ti, nunca lo dudes_ —Lo abrazo con suavidad. — _Ahora es mejor que salgas, creo que ALGUIEN tiene curiosidad_ sobre _TI._- Elizabeth le guiño un ojo y sonrió con malicia

Sherlock la miro confundido y trato de pensar a quien se refería.

— **_¿Curiosidad?_**

—_Sí, alguien que no dejaba de buscarte allá afuera_.

— **_¿Quién? _**

— _Creo que está afuera en el jardín ahora…_

Sherlock hizo un gesto inquisidor y salió al salón despidiéndose de su madre con un gesto.

* * *

Nadie parecía particularmente interesado en él, salió al jardín principal, estaba más oscuro que de costumbre.

No parecía haber nadie hasta que distinguió una silueta recargada en un árbol junto a la fuente, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba, cuando logro ver mejor se encontró con unos ojos pardos que lo miraron con atención.

Era James Moriarty el chico que acababa de conocer momentos atrás.

Se sintió intranquilo de pronto pero aun así se acercó pausadamente al chico que estaba frente a él.

— **_Hola_** — murmuro deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos lejos del castaño.

— **No voy a jugar contigo niño**- Soltó James volviendo a posar sus ojos en la lejanía.

Sherlock noto que el chico movía incesantemente la pierna y seguía masticando la golosina que hace un momento tenía en su boca.

— **_¿Niño? Yo no soy… no quiero jugar contigo, no me llames niño, mi nombre es Sherlock_**— Se acercó un poco más arrugando la nariz con indagación y curiosidad.

— **¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo?**- preguntó James girándose a verlo con un gesto ofendido- **¿Y qué clase de nombre es ese? Es ridículo…**

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido y le respondió casi gritando —¡**_Claro que no lo es!_**

— **Como tú digas niño…**

— **_¡Que no me llames niño! Tenemos la misma edad, idiota._**

James soltó una sonrisa amplia al ver el notorio enojo del de cabello negro que lo miraba con expresión asesina.

— **¿Estás muy mal acostumbrado a que todos te llamen señorito? Eres un niño, supéralo y ya…**

— **_No, no es eso_**- Sherlock trago saliva aguantando las ganas de golpear al castaño — **_¡te diriges a mi como si fueras mayor que yo y no lo eres!_**

— **¿Y eso que importa? Yo te digo como quiera…**

— **_¡ME LLAMO SHERLOCK!-_**

— **Claro que sí, no tienes que gritar, entiendo que ese es tu nombre, pero no sueñes con que me aprenda ese nombre tan tonto…**

— **_¡Pues…James es un nombre aburrido y ordinario!-_**

— **No he dicho que no lo sea…** — Respondió el castaño sencillamente sin inmutarse.

James seguía sin mirar a Sherlock y sonreía con burla.

—…**_Soy más alto que tú._**

— **Visiblemente eres más alto que yo, no entiendo porque señalas cosas tan obvias niño, el hecho de que seas más alto que yo o que mi nombre sea aburrido no hace que tu nombre sea menos ridículo.**

Sherlock se quedó sin que decir.

Eso era completamente nuevo para él.

Llegó a la rápida conclusión de que detestaba a James Moriarty.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de poder dar un paso el castaño lo jalo del saco.

— **_¡Déjame!_**— dijo dando un manotazo y avanzo para liberarse

— **No** — contestó James con simpleza y con la otra mano tomo del brazo del más alto.

— **_¡Déjame ya!_**-

Sherlock se giró para enfrentarlo pero debido a la fuerza con la que James lo estaba jalando perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Sherlock cayó sobre el cuerpo del otro, James se quejó en un jadeo porque Sherlock le hacía presión en las costillas que tenía rotas.

El primer instinto del joven Holmes fue separarse del castaño pero cuando intento hacerlo se lo impidió el agarre del otro.

— **_Suéltame…estoy lastimándote._** — balbuceo Sherlock claramente confundido.

— **No te vayas** — susurró James de forma casi inaudible

— **_No pretendía irme… pero te comportas como un cretino._**

James hizo un gesto resentido .

— **Te soltare si prometes que no vas a irte.**

— **_Solo me iré si no dejas de burlarte de mí _**— Ambos se miraron inseguros

— Pero… ¿entonces qué esperas que haga?

— **_¡Idiota! Ya suéltame… ¿para qué quieres que me quede de todos modos?_**

— **Estoy aburrido Sherlock** — contestó James sonriendo y con ojos brillantes. — **Tú no eres aburrido, me gustó como dedujiste todo eso** **hace un rato, creo que fue bastante entretenido…**

—**_Yo… yo, no soy una exhibición para que tú te distraigas._**

Pasaron segundos en silencio con una proximidad visual aguda.

El compás cardiaco de ambos acelerado.

Una mirada insolente de James frente a una mirada confundida de Sherlock.

— **Me agradas Sherlock Holmes, en serio...**

* * *

**Muy bien eso fue todo por ahora. Hasta muy pronto. Espero sus comentarios x)**


	3. Convicción irresistible

**Hola :D ¡otra vez!. Bienvenidos sean visitantes maravillosos del capítulo II de este fanfic, ¡al que le he dedicado toda la inspiración y entusiasmo del mundisimo!**

**Me doy cuenta de que va un poco lento y no hay acción real, pero tenía que agregar una introducción a la relación de Sherlock y James, parece un montón de paja, pero con los capítulos siguientes tomara mejor forma.**

**Como ya he dicho soy novata en esto y solo espero no causar demasiado daño a estos personajes que amo y que por supuesto no me pertenecen. Los** **personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y esto está basado en la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. **

**El único objetivo de esta historia es entretener y agradar a quien lo lea.**

**Agradezco sus visitas y comentarios. Sería más que feliz si tuviera unos cuantos más, pero no hay apuro, siendo mi primer fanfic no espero llegar al estrellato mundial tan pronto Ja xD**

* * *

**Capitulo II. **Convicción irresistible.

**_Tú, eres la persona menos idiota que he conocido._**

Habían pasado casi dos horas sentados en el césped húmedo contiguo a la enorme fuente de la mansión Holmes, ninguno parecía enterarse de lo tarde que era.

Indiscutible era que Sherlock estaba pasándola realmente bien.

Jim no hacia observaciones obvias ni preguntas tontas, y al parecer él también estaba más que conforme con su compañía.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre libros, el castaño había leído muchísimos libros que Sherlock jamás en su vida había escuchado nombrar, le contó que su padre era profesor de matemáticas y literatura. "**Tenía una biblioteca enorme y ahí había montañas de libros en varios idiomas, era mi sitio favorito**"

Percibió que cuando mencionaba a su padre o algo relacionado con él, sus ojos verde ámbar irradiaban tristeza etérea, casi imperceptible.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera relacionar a James Moriarty con alguna emoción, este último transformaba sus expresiones y lo complicaba totalmente.

No podía seguirle el ritmo, era tan inconstante que a pesar de tener todos sus sentidos fijos en él, en sus palabras y sus gestos, no podía descifrarlo ni predecir su conducta.

Él era un acertijo, una adivinanza absurda sin solución.

**—Bien, pongámonos serios ¿cuál es tu nombre real?**

— **_¡Ya te lo he dicho casi diez veces, mi nombre "real" es Sherlock_**!-

James soltó un resoplido juguetón parecido a una risa disimulada.

El moreno le dedico una mirada de frustración y fatiga.

— **_No le veo lo divertido James, en serio._**

— **Sí, creo que ya perdió la gracia**.

— **_Nunca la tuvo._**

El castaño se abandonó sobre el césped recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos, el cielo estaba tan nublado que no veía más que una bruma melancólica sobre sus cabezas.

Sherlock lo miro de reojo, la postura de James era tan despreocupada, tenía los ojos cerrados y las extremidades totalmente relajadas.

Observando más de cerca su rostro notó varias cicatrices antiguas debajo de las más recientes, a pesar de eso las facciones de Jim lucían finas y elegantes.

— **_¿Tenía razón?_** **—**Preguntó Sherlock imitando su postura y mirándole con indecisión

— **¿Uh?¿De qué hablas?.**

— **_¿Harold Townsend va a casarse con tu madre_**_? **¿Es tu madre, no es así?**_ - En un movimiento vacilante dirigió su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Jim y puso su dedos sobre las cicatrices sin tocarlas**_.- ¿él te hizo éstas? ¿Y las tres costillas que tienes rotas?_**

Jim abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, con un manotazo violento retiro la mano del moreno de su cara. "**¿Y a ti que más te da?"**

— **_Quiero saber si tenía razón, es todo._**

— **No** —el castaño suspiro con hastío **— Te equivocaste en algo, no son tres las costillas que tengo rotas, son cinco.**

— **_¿Qué?... ¿Cómo eres capaz de moverte? —_**musito Sherlock con estremecimiento

— **Es la costumbre…-**Jimjugueteo con una rama que estaba cerca **—** **Si me quedara tirado cada vez que se rompen, no me levantaría nunca.**

— **_¿Es…en serio? ¿Por qué tu madre lo permite?_**

Jim se levantó de un salto y se limpió los pantalones con desgana.

— **¿Siempre eres tan curioso Holmes**?

**_"Si_**" Respondió el moreno sin pensar

— **No pretendo hablar de eso contigo.**

— **_¿Es por el dinero? _**

— **Hablas demasiado…**

— **_¿Por qué te molesta hablar de eso?_**

— **No me molesta**— Jim puso una sonrisa encantadora y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. **— Me aburre.**

Sherlock tomo su mano y se puso de pie con agilidad.

Había algo en la actitud de Jim que le parecía fascinante, no era monótono en lo absoluto, era incomprensible y envolvente.

La música y el bullicio en la mansión Holmes continuaban.

La fina llovizna se convirtió en un aguacero en dos segundos.

Sherlock sabía que su madre saldría a buscarlo si no entraba, pero se quedó ahí, mirando con contrariedad a Jim quien tampoco parecía querer moverse.

— **_La mayoría de las personas se cubren de la lluvia._**

— **¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué lo hacen?**

— **_No lo sé… creo que le temen al agua._**

— **Ya** **— **

Ambos permanecieron de pie mirando la fuente con serenidad, la lluvia no cesaba ni un poco y el cabello y las ropas se les adherían completamente.

— **_¿Le tienes miedo a algo? – _**Soltó Sherlock con voz adormecida

— **A vivir mucho tiempo.- **respondió el castaño con simpleza.

— **_Es un temor bastante absurdo_.**

— **¿Y tú?**

— **_A ser un idiota._**

Jim no podía más que sonreír ante las mordaces opiniones del más alto.

Hablaron luego, sobre los sueños, las pesadillas y los sucesos que ocurren cuando uno está dormido.

Sherlock dice que todo tiene un origen químico en el cerebro.

Jim se siente atraído hacia la capacidad del cerebro para implantar cosas anormales que aterrorizan. **¿Podría uno hacer eso con las personas?**

**_"El miedo es una epidemia, claro que se puede infectar a los demás, todo es cuestión de saber manipular el temor propio" _**alegó Sherlock con voz enigmática que le causaba diversión al castaño.

Mycroft salió a fumar un cigarrillo, estaba cansado de tanta palabrería con personas presuntuosas y simples.

Ya pasaban de las doce y la plática sobre cuestiones financieras en la nación se había extendido demasiado.

Alzo la vista a los jardines y distinguió a Sherlock, de pie frente a la fuente, pero no estaba solo, desde tan lejos podía notar que conversaba con alguien de forma interesada.

No sabía de quien se trataba pero Sherlock estaba con él y eso le inquieto muchísimo.

Tomo un paraguas con determinación y se acercó a ellos.

— Que descuido Sherlock, tú y tu amigo van a resfriarse.

Ambos giraron rápidamente con sobresalto y miraron a Mycroft con seriedad.

**—No soy su amigo —**Exclamó Jim con recelo. Sintió que la voz le salió muy descortés y contrariado trato de corregirlo –**Quiero decir**…**apenas nos conocimos hace un momento —** Dicho eso le dirigió una sonrisa ligera al mayor.

Fue una fracción de segundo: James diciendo "**No soy su amigo**" y los ojos de Sherlock se tornaron afligidos casi de forma imaginaria.

Sin embargo había sido innegable para Mycroft que a Sherlock le había afectado esa respuesta y aquello le causo disgusto inmediato hacia el castaño, a pesar de la forma encantadora en la que trató de remediarlo.

Lo miro de forma acusadora por varios segundos.

— Pasen adentro, y Sherlock, préstale algo de ropa seca a tu " No amigo".

— **¿Qué?** – Jim se puso tenso de inmediato **— No es necesario, yo…**

— Por favor, insisto, usted no ambiciona morir de frío, ¿verdad? **— **Le presiono Mycroft mirándolo fijamente.

Sherlock consideró la resistencia entre ambos y sin esperar a Jim camino hacia dentro obedeciendo a Mycroft.

Segundos después escucho que él castaño lo seguía casi arrastrando los pies, entraron rápidamente por la cocina para no ser vistos en el salón principal.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sherlock.

Abrió y tras entrar el castaño cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Tras el azote de la puerta Jim le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

— **¿Qué te puso tan disgustado?**

— **_Nada. Ahí están las toallas _— **señalo flojamente a un estante en la esquina de la habitación **—_ Puedes tomar lo que quieras del closet, no importa._**

Sherlock desvió la vista quitándose el saco y camino con seriedad para tomar una toalla y frotarla contra su cabello.

Pasaron varios minutos y no se giró ni un segundo para ver al castaño.

— **¿Nada? — **Después de un rato Jim se puso frente a él, buscando sus ojos.

Sherlock lo esquivó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta James se puso contra ella y lo jalo del brazo.

**— Interesante. — **susurro sin aflojar el agarre.

— **_¿El qué? _**— preguntó Sherlock resistiendo la mirada pesada de James.

— **Tú. Estas molesto porque dije que no somos amigos — **No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo.

— **_¿Por qué lo estaría? No somos amigos._ — **Su mirada era intensa y sombría.

— **No, pero no debí decirlo. Ambos lo sabemos…— **James hizo una pausa y arrugo la nariz** — Es obvio que no somos amigos ¿estás molesto porque afirme una obviedad? ¿Me he convertido en un idiota para ti? Eso es terrible…**

— **_¡No! Claro que no. Tú, eres la persona menos idiota que he conocido._**

— **Me halagas.**

— **_No te sientas halagado, el hecho de ser astuto no te inhibe el ser un cretino insufrible todo el tiempo _—** bramó Sherlock arrastrando las palabras.

El castaño lo miro muy serio y luego puso una sonrisa tonta.

**— Sigo sintiéndome complacido aun así Sherryl.**

Soltó el brazo del moreno para tomar una toalla y secarse el cabello que estaba escurriendo sobre el piso de madera.

Sherlock lo miro con desconcierto y enfado.

**— ¡_Soy S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K para ti!_— **

**— ¿Para mí? — **Los ojos ámbar se incrustaron en él, su voz tomo una entonación muy extraña que alteró a Sherlock.

**—_No. Yo, quise decir que… no para ti, esa, es una expresión, digo, yo, me llamo Sherlock… _— **Hablaba muy rápido y definitivamente estaba incómodo con la mirada de Jim.

— **Lo repites a cada rato — **Se quejó él castaño dando un resoplido, retirándose el saco humedecido.

— **_Tarado, tú eres el que olvida mi nombre._ —**gruñó el moreno.

Los labios de Jim se curvaron y volvió a mirarlo con brillo en los ojos.

**— Jamás olvidaría algo que tiene que ver contigo.**

Sherlock volvió bruscamente la cabeza para buscar la burla en la cara de Jim, pero solo encontró una expresión sincera y tranquila.

Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

No supo que decir y permaneció en silencio.

Se quitó la camisa con discreción y tomo una camisa limpia y seca.

Jim no lo miraba, estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

Sherlock agradecía que no fuera tan fisgón como él, que no pudo evitar mirar cuando Jim se deshizo de su camisa, tenía un moretón enorme en el esternón y varios más en el pecho y los brazos.

— **_Oh _— **se le escapo cuando vio su espalda desnuda

Tenía una cicatriz suturada que parecía una cortada honda en el omoplato izquierdo y varías marcas oscuras de lesiones antiguas.

— **¿Qué? — **soltó Jim mirando el horror en la cara de Holmes.

Miraba fijamente sus cicatrices y parecía conmocionado.

El castaño se le acercó lentamente tratando de no sorprenderlo.

— **Está bien** **— **murmuro pausadamente, con voz paciente tratando de encontrar sus ojos con los de Sherlock **—No son más que rasguños…**

— **_No. ¿Qué clase de persona podría…?_ — **Trago saliva y dirigió sus ojos a los ojos sombríos de Jim.** — _Es un cobarde… y ¿tu madre no hace nada?_**

— **Ah, si —**musito lentamente sonriéndole** — Olvide decirte que me caí de la escalera, un montón de veces, para ser precisos.**

El moreno se acercó cuidadosamente hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocarlo.

— **_No comprendo James_ — **susurro con impotencia** — ¿_Por qué mientes?_**

— **Porque puedo. Es más fácil creer que un niño se cae de la escalera por torpeza a que un hombre millonario y filántropo lo golpea por diversión. — **Jim estiro su mano con ligereza y la puso en la mejilla de Sherlock **— Así funciona el mundo, lo admití hace mucho tiempo, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo también.**

Se sumieron en el silencio mirándose intensamente.

Jim inmovilizó sus largos dedos en la mejilla del moreno.

Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos se mezclaban con desesperación y fiereza.

Sherlock jalo de la corbata que aún llevaba puesta, tratando de deshacer el nudo o más bien los nudos que tenía en la garganta.

— **Deja, yo lo hago — **Jim le aparto las manos de la corbata y en un movimiento rápido deshizo el nudo, deslizando la corbata lejos del cuello del moreno, pero sus manos se quedaron ahí, sosteniendo a Sherlock que parecía que iba a desbaratarse.

Pasaron minutos enteros así, hasta que Sherlock recupero el aliento y puso sus dedos sobre la herida que tenía Jim en el vientre.

**— _Tienes dos huesos astillados además… en el brazo izquierdo _— **dijo con voz tranquila.

— **Eso explica porque lo sentía algo inactivo.**

— ¿Te duele?

— **Nada. **

— **_No has intentado…_** **— **comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, pues no estaba seguro de como proseguir.

— **No.**

— **_Podrías…_**

— **No. — **Le interrumpió

— **_Tal vez si huyeras…_**

— **No. No, Sherlock — **La mirada de Jim se perdió en la ventana donde aún la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza. Trago saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello**— No puedo. Mi madre va a tener un bebé, no puedo irme.**

— **_Pero, él va a matar-te_** **— **La voz de Sherlock se quebró antes de lograr terminar la oración, sus ojos se impregnaron con tristeza. **— _No puedes simplemente dejar que pase._**

**_(...)_**

El primer beso.

Sucedió aprisa, el castaño clavando sus ojos en él y cortando distancia.

Un movimiento rudo, un contacto suave.

La expresión de Sherlock cambio de enfado a desconcierto.

James Moriarty lo había besado en los labios de forma oprimida y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de estar consciente de ello.

Se quedó inmóvil ahí sin respirar, mientras Jim desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Minutos después salió con la ropa que había tomado prestada y tomo su ropa húmeda con naturalidad.

Observo al moreno que seguía de pie, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— **Tonto Sherlock.** — dijo en voz baja y abrió la puerta del dormitorio para salir.

— **_Espera_** **— **Sherlock se acercó a él con agilidad antes de que pudiera salir**_. _**

**_— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_**

— **¿Qué cosa? — **preguntó Jim con mirada inocente.

— **¡_BESARME!_**

— **Ah. Bueno, no parabas de hablar y me estaba aburriendo del tema.**

Nadie se imaginaba a Sherlock con cara de no pensar en nada.

Y en ese momento James era testigo único de ese acontecimiento.

— **Bonita ropa** **— **Soltó después de un rato en que Sherlock seguía sin reaccionar**—Bueno, me voy… **

— **_No, aguarda_** **— **Por fin había vuelto de sus cavilaciones **—** **_ ¿Te volveré a ver?_**

— **Seguro Shirley, soy tu admirador número uno.** **—** Se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo enigmáticamente.

Salió sin mirarlo otra vez.

Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama después de unos segundos de que se fuera, durante más de una hora no se movió ni un milímetro, parecía una estatua de mármol sobre el oscuro edredón color vino.

Respiraba con dificultad.

Parecía sofocado.

Rumió todo lo que Jim le había dicho, lo repaso varias veces, buscando que era lo que lo ponía tan frenético.

Después de horas, se levantó para ponerse el pijama y volvió a la cama.

**—_James Moriarty_** **— **susurró antes de caer dormido con una extraña emoción en el pecho.

* * *

**Oh por cierto los OoC no son importantes en la trama principal, pero tenía que meterlos! D: Prometo que valdrán la pena y no estarán muy presentes.**

**x3 ¿Reviews? ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!... Baratos y calientitos, lleve sus Reviews , Reviews ._.**

**Jaja, nada que, hasta pronto XD**


End file.
